


How Hard Can it Be?

by EliteKilljoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3000-4000 Words, Bottom Karkat, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Chubby Karkat, Creampie, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Top Dave, Underage Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia, lots of jizz basically, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteKilljoy/pseuds/EliteKilljoy
Summary: It wasn’t until later that night when everyone was asleep that Karkat snuck into Dave’s room. The Strider was still awake and lying on his bed, messing with his phone. He was clad in only his white record boxers. Karkat thinks he totally forgot about their talk earlier--since it looked like Dave was readying for sleep--and that suspicion was proven true as the troll saw Dave’s shocked expression.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like the way I wrote this fic, honestly. It's probably my least favorite one that I have uploaded so far. I figured I'd upload it anyway, though, since I spent a lot of time on it.
> 
> Well, hope you guys enjoy, anyway!

Time was passing by slowly on the meteor. Dave had alchemized a computer and found himself spending most of his time on it. If he wasn’t on the computer, he was hanging out with the Mayor or Karkat, though the latter had seemed pretty distant lately. Every time the two were in the same room, the troll would avoid eye contact at all costs and even sometimes just leave the vicinity entirely. Dave racked his brain for anything that he may have done to upset Karkat, but he couldn’t think of anything he did to piss him off so much. There was that one time he joked about Karkat’s shitty taste in movies, but was that really enough to warrant him being ignored?

Just as Dave was thinking about that time that he maaaybe called Karkat’s pudge cute--would that have upset Karkat?--he felt a familiar presence beside him. Normally the Vantas would’ve shouted to announce his arrival, but he really hadn’t done much yelling in the past few days. Karkat actually hadn’t done much of anything. The troll boy looked like he really wanted to say something, but Dave was too excited about Karkat being the one to approach that he just completely cut him off.

“Sooo, what? Are we on speaking terms now? Am I good enough to share your air again?” Dave asked snarkily. If truth be told, Dave was extremely happy that Karkat had come to him, but hell! He was a cool kid and he had to act like one, damn it!

Karkat glared in response. Could Dave be serious for just one fucking second? Was that too much to ask? The stupid-ass human probably couldn’t even tell that anything was wrong. Like, if Karkat is quiet for two damn seconds everyone asks what’s wrong, but he ignored Dave for four days and what? Nothing! That boy is more oblivious than John, and that’s really saying something. Karkat had left so many hints, so many little sounds under his breath that any troll would understand to be distress. He supposed there would be cultural differences between the two species, but he underestimated just how fucking dense humans could be. And--

“Karkat? Are you listening?”

“Huh? What?” The words snapped Karkat out of his fury. Dave gave a little smile at that. Those were the first words he had heard Karkat speak in half a week.

“I asked what you wanted to talk about, babe.”

That nickname. Dave only called Karkat babe when he wanted to comfort him or calm him from a rage. Karkat felt every muscle in his body almost immediately relax; Dave really did care. That one simple word was proof of that: he knew that something was bothering Karkat and he was actually worrying about whether or not the troll was okay.

“Oh, I…” Karkat trailed off before taking a breath and just spewing everything out without thinking of stopping it from happening. “Dave, we’ve been together for awhile. I think it’s time we took our relationship to the next level, you know? Like maybe we could--”

Dave’s eyes widened a little behind his shades, glad that Karkat couldn’t see them. Was Karkat seriously suggesting what he thought? He smirked outwardly. “You want to fuck?”

“--pail.” They finished their sentences at the same time, both staring at each other. Karkat blinked at Dave a few times, astounded, before frowning. “You could have said it a bit more elegantly, damn.”

“What? That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Dave asked with a chuckle. He was teasing Karkat, then. Dave was bad at taking things seriously, so joking about a serious topic was the way he dealt with things. “I’m not wrong. You _do_ want to fuck, right?"

The troll let out a guttural growl before turning to leave. A hand gripping at his arm stopped him and he rounded back on Dave, crossing his arms over his chest. Strider better have a good make-up speech ready, or Karkat would be gone.

Dave stood from his place at the computer, gave a little sigh, and rubbed his hands softly up and down Karkat’s upper arms to try to calm him. The troll visibly relaxed under his matesprit’s touch. The blonde moved in and pecked at Karkat’s cheek before whispering to him.

“I’m sorry, Karkles. You know how I am about being serious. I just can’t do it. But I’ll try, for you,” he said overdramatically like he was on an old, cheesy sit-com. A look from Karkat put him back in his place. “Okay, okay, sorry. In all seriousness...I think it’s a great idea. But we’re doing it the human way. I’m not gonna come in a bucket for you, no matter how much I love you.”

Karkat’s face lit up at the words and he moved in to kiss Dave square on the lips, muttering a soft “I love you, too” against the other’s mouth.

* * *

It wasn’t until later that night when everyone was asleep that Karkat snuck into Dave’s room. The Strider was still awake and lying on his bed, messing with his phone. He was clad in only his white record boxers. Karkat thinks he totally forgot about their talk earlier--since it looked like Dave was readying for sleep--and that suspicion was proven true as the troll saw Dave’s shocked expression.

“Oh shit, babe,” Dave said, sitting up quickly. “I totally forg-- I mean, I didn’t forget, I just didn’t think it would be _tonight_. ...not that I’m complaining.” He rushes the words out and mumbles the last bit. Karkat grins inwardly: Dave is as nervous as he is.

“That’s okay. I maybe should’ve told you that I wanted to do it like...now,” Karkat replied. He walked shyly to the bed when Dave patted at his lap, crawling up on top to straddle the blonde boy. It wasn’t a position they haven’t been in before, but there was something about the anticipation of what was to come that made it more exciting and terrifying at the same time.

Once Karkat found his place on Dave’s lap, the latter trailed his hands up his boyfriend’s thighs to rest on his hips. If Karkat was feeling anxious before, the feeling tripled when Dave began touching him. He had no idea what “the human way” meant. As a teenage troll, Karkat had of course thought about pailing, but he had no idea how other species did it. Damn, he really should’ve asked Kanaya to explain.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dave’s hot breath and lips on his neck. “Dave, wait!” The human immediately retracted, a fearful look on his face. “I just...do you know what you’re doing?”

Dave laughed heartily. He was a sixteen year old boy. Of course he had watched porn a bunch and gotten himself off. The basic knowledge was there. From what Dave had heard, trolls had genitals similar to vaginas _and_ penises. He knew that you’re supposed to stick your dick in the vagina. Nook? That’s what Rose called it. How hard could figuring out the rest of it be?

“Relax, babe. I know exactly what I’m doing.”

That sounded like a bullshit lie to Karkat, but whatever. Dave’s lips were at his throat again and Karkat suddenly didn’t really care if they knew how to do this or not. They would figure it out together. Whatever happened, it would be okay as long as he had Dave there. Enough of that sappy shit, though.

Dave definitely knew what he was doing with his mouth. He licked and sucked and nibbled at Karkat’s sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder. Karkat could do nothing but sit there and try to control his breathing as his neck was assaulted. Dave latched on to one particular soft spot and sucked, swirling his tongue a little at the quickly bruising skin. The troll shifted on his lap, silently cursing Dave for the hickey that would soon show up there. Karkat would have to wear all of his shellbeast-neck sweaters until the bruise went away.

Before he knew it, Dave was removing his Cancer shirt--it was always strange to Dave how the trolls wore their astrological signs _all the time_ \--and a little blush spread over Karkat’s face as he saw Dave just _staring_. The first thing Dave noticed was the distinct lack of nipples. The second thing he noted was six red ridges, three on each side of Karkat’s ribcage, that slightly protruded from the gray skin.

“What!” Karkat immediately became self-conscious with how silent Dave was being while looking at him. He covered up his stomach with his arms, turning angry. “Are you going to call me fat again or something!”

“Hm? What? No. First of all, I said you were _chubby_. Chub is cute. Secondly, I...you don’t have nipples?” He decided the weird ridges could wait because no _nipples_?!

“What the fuck are nipples?”

“These.” Dave rubs at his nips like a creep.

“...oh.” Honestly, the troll didn’t think much of them when he saw that Dave was shirtless. Karkat just kind of thought Dave had some disease or something. “No, trolls don’t have...those. We have grub scars, though. What are those for?”

“It’s how we feed our young.”

Karkat’s face turned to one of disgust and astonishment. “You _what_?”

Dave snorted. “I mean, yeah. Human females use them for that, at least. Guys have them for…” Why _do_ men have nips? “I don’t really know why we have them. For fun, I guess.” He flicks at one of his own nipples and instantly regrets it. How stupid that must have looked. Change the subject, quick. Distract Karkat from how you just flicked your motherfucking nipple, Dave. “What are grub scars?”

The troll points to the ridges as he begins speaking. “These. It’s where our grub legs used to be. When they fall off, they--ah!” Dave ran an experimental finger over one of the scars, earning a lewd noise from Karkat. He cocked an eyebrow at the troll. “AND THEY ARE SUPER SENSITIVE, DON’T TOUCH THEM!”

“Well, shit, if they’re that sensitive, I _definitely_ wanna touch ‘em,” Dave replies with a little flick of his tongue across one of the scars.

Karkat grabbed Dave’s shoulders for support as Dave playfully lapped at the ridges with a smirk. The human had heard rumors about troll horns and wanted to test it out. While he licked and rubbed at the grub scars with one hand, his free one moved up Karkat’s body to his head and stroked at one of his horns. The sound that came from Karkat then was enough to already make Dave’s dick stand at half-mast. Similarly, Karkat could feel his bulge begin to unsheath.

The troll began shamelessly rutting down against Dave’s growing erection, not because he knew that that’s where it was supposed to go, but because it felt good. That only made Dave more eager and he quickly breathed out, “Pants.”

Karkat knew exactly what he wanted. He stood off the bed and quickly pulled his jeans down and off. At the same time, Dave repositioned up onto his knees on the bed and slid his boxers off and onto the floor. Both boys looked at each other, then. Both pairs of eyes made their ways to the other’s lower regions.

“What the fuck is that?”

“What the hell is that?”

They both asked at the same time. Dave’s human dick was much different than Karkat had imagined. It looked like a mushroom or something, and was kinda small compared to a troll’s. And it didn’t move? Was that normal? It was standing straight up and Karkat grimaced. “Does that hurt?”

Though Karkat’s bulge was still contained in his boxers, Dave could still see some distinct differences. For one, it was _moving_. On it’s own. Like a fucking snake. Second, it was really long. He couldn’t tell exactly how long with it in Karkat’s boxers like that, but it was definitely inhumanly lengthy. “No, does that?”

“No?”

The two stared at each other for a long while before Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes. “You want to see it really badly, don’t you?”

“So badly.”

With a deep blush, Karkat stripped for Dave, discarding his boxers and unleashing his red bulge to wiggle freely in the air. Dave’s eyes widened. Fuck, good thing that wasn’t going in _him_ \--they had basically decided already that Dave would be topping this time around. It looked like a tentacle, like in his bro’s hentais.

“Stop staring at it! This is actually pretty average for a troll, okay!” Karkat defended, covering his tentabulge with his hands.

Dave just smiled. “It’s not bad. Just...different. Get on the bed.”

Karkat complies, lying on his back on the bed and looking up at Dave with lidded eyes as the latter crawled over him. In that position with Karkat’s legs to either side of him, Dave could more properly see what he was dealing with. Where a normal human dick would be, the tentabulge wriggled instead. Just below that was what looked like a vagina, blushed slightly red with Kar’s blood color.

Dave leaned forward to capture Karkat’s lips with his own, pushing their bodies flush together. The troll’s bulge, with a mind of its own, wrapped itself around Dave’s cock, squirming around it. Both boys gasped in shock and pleasure into each other’s mouths. Dave could never have imagined how good it would feel for someone--something?--else to touch him down there and Karkat loved the feeling of his bulge wrapped around something, squeezing and stroking on its own.

They needed to get going fast or both of them would finish before any insertion even occurred. Dave knew this and pulled away slightly from Karkat. It was just enough so the tip of Kar’s bulge could just barely wrap and stroke around the head of Dave’s cock.

“Fuuuuuck,” Dave breathed, eyes fluttering closed momentarily. He was pretty sure Karkat’s eyes would get permanently stuck closed with how tightly the troll boy was holding them shut. “Hey, look at me.”

Dave’s soft voice made Karkat slowly open his eyes to peek at his matesprit’s face. The human’s face was bare, his shades neatly placed on the nightstand, so red eyes met with troll-yellow ones. Karkat was whining under him, struggling desperately to keep his eyes open. Their lips met another time before Dave once again stood up on his knees. His hands trailed down Karkat’s torso, long fingers grazed at the grub scars at he passed them. When his hands came down just a little more, Karkat’s bulge wrapped around one of them. Dave stroked as best as he could with that hand, though it was rather difficult with the tentabulge coiled tightly around his digits.

They both knew what was supposed to come next, but Karkat wasn’t expecting it when Dave slid a slender finger into his nook. He moved it slowly in and out. There seemed to be plenty of room, though, so Dave added a second digit. Karkat became a whining mess below him again and Dave was just drinking in his quiet and needy moans.

The fingers inside curled and twisted and stretched Karkat in all the right ways. He didn’t think there could be any more pleasure in the world until Dave added a third and final finger. That wasn’t all, though. It wasn’t over, Karkat knew, when Dave removed the fingers.

Dave didn’t bother used a condom, since interspecies pregnancy wasn’t a thing. He didn’t think it was, at least. Lube didn’t make its way to the party, either, seeing as Karkat was already dripping wet. Speaking of, Dave noticed that the fluid coming from Karkat’s nook was red, and made a mental note to ask about that later. It was semen, he knew from the texture, but it was still a little disconcerting.

“Ready?” he asked his troll lover. Karkat’s head looked like it was going to fall off with the pure force of how needy and eager his nod was.

Dave took a breath before gently pushing the tip in and exhaling at the same time. Karkat made a small whimpering sound that seemed more like him attempting to hold in pleasure than him being in pain. Slowly, inch by inch, Dave sheathed himself in Karkat’s nook. He stayed there, still, for a moment as he attempted to catch his breath. He never imagined it would feel so good. He never thought it would feel so _right_.

A small nod from Karkat gave the go-ahead and Dave began to carefully thrust. Each time he went in earned a little moan from his troll boyfriend, a sound that made Dave’s dick twitch inside. They went at it slowly for a while, Dave trying his best to restrain himself in fear of hurting Karkat. That only worked for a short while, though.

“Ngh, Dave, harder,” Karkat moaned softly.

He didn’t need to tell Dave twice. The topping boy pulled halfway out before thrusting back in. Dave continued doing this, hitting deeper and harder each time. With each thrust, Karkat grew louder, his eyes rolling back slightly into his head as his nook was fucked for the first time. Dave’s panting intensified. He leaned up, holding Karkat’s hands in his own, and kissed him. The kiss was a little sloppy because of how the thrusts were moving the two, but neither cared at all.

“D-Dave,” Karkat tried to warn, but his voice was muffled by Dave’s lips. He couldn’t stop himself when he came, covering them both in an inhuman amount of cum.

It was kinda gross, Dave would admit, but the noise Karkat made when he came--halfway between a moan and a scream of pure pleasure--was enough to send Dave over the edge, despite how nasty his bed had become, soaked in Karkat’s red jizz. He spilled inside of Karkat--Karkat groaned at the feeling of being filled up--with a long, low moan of Karkat’s name.

They stayed like that for a long time, Dave softening inside of Karkat and Karkat’s bulge resheathing. Silent. The only sounds were their breathing as it calmed down and the sound of their hearts racing in time together. After what seemed like ages, Dave pulled out and grabbed Karkat’s hands to sit him up. Dave pulled him into a tight embrace and pecked his neck ever so gently.

“That was amazing...I love you so much, Karkat,” he whispered into the troll’s skin.

“I love you, too.”

“We should do that again sometime?” It was a question. Dave would love to sex Karkat up all the time if he’d let him, but he wanted to be sure Karkat would want to.

“Definitely.”

Dave grinned and kissed Karkat’s neck again before standing and helping Karkat off the bed. “Let’s go get washed up.”

“Then sleep?” Karkat asked with a yawn. Getting fucked really takes it out of you, damn.

“Yeah, then sleep. Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Always.”


End file.
